Cho Hakkai's Diary
by Stopthepress28
Summary: Sanzo, Goyjo, and Goku get suspicious when Goku spots Hakkai's blue notebook, Goyjo is convinced that its a diary and when they find it, Goyjo's suspicion turns out to be right! But what scary and deadly things will they find in this bright blue notebook?
1. Chapter 1

Cho Hakkai's diary

By Ellie Magee

Introduction: Sanzo, Goyjo, and Goku get suspicious when Goku spots Hakkai's blue notebook, Goyjo is convinced that its a diary and when they find it, Goyjo's suspicion turns out to be right! But what scary and deadly things will they find in this bright blue notebook? Not one of them could have expected the results!

Flashes of color whirled by the dark green jeep, it was silent in the jeep except for the humming of the motor and the soft, slow, steady breathing of the four men occupying the vehicle. Three of the men were thinking the exact same thing.

_He hasn't said he's hungry for at least an hour! _It was true, Goku hadn't complained about food in quite awhile. And then as if on cue the high whiny voice of Goku broke the perfect silence.

"Umm Guys... I'm hungry! I'm reeeeally reeeeally hungry!" Sanzo rolled his eyes, Goyjo sighed and Hakkai smiled patiently . The calm voice of Hakkai sounded next, his voice laced with patience and kindness.

"Okay Goku... theres a town up ahead... it won't take long..." And Hakkai was right,it really didn't take long, in about ten minuets they has arrived and parked the jeep. Goku hurriedly jumped up and ran to the doors.

"You go in and get us a table I'll be in a little later..." Hakkai said shutting of the engine, no body seemed to hear him as they all walked inside. When they had entered Sanzo felt around in his robes. 

"Crap, Goku go get my credit card from the jeep, oh and tell Hakkai to hurry up will ya?"

Sanzo ordered. Goku obeyed without arguing and walked out to the jeep, Hakkai was sitting there shaking his head writing in a little bright blue book. He didn't seem to notice Goku and when Goku spoke he seemed to flinch a little.

"Whats that Hakkai?" Goku said looking very interested. Hakkai looked at him and then spoke his voice colder than ice.

"Its rude to sneak up on people Goku" Goku looked confused.

"Naw, I'm just getting Sanzo's golden card... So whats in the book?" Goku said his voice full of curiosity. Hakkai's glare softened and he spoke his voice a little softer.

"None of your business, Its mine and I don't want you talking about this again." If Goku had been curious before, not he needed to know what was in this little blue book. He would have to ask Goyjo. But Hakkai couldn't know that he has told him. Goku winced at the idea of Hakkai even madder than he had just been. Goku gulped and walked back into the resteraunt, even though he had already lost his appitite.


	2. A DIARY?

Cho Hakkai's Diary Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are in my fan fic, although if I did the I would die an extremely happy person.

"What the hell IS it Goku?" Sanzo said his voice impatient and snappy. He looked down at the annoying shorter boy pulling on his sleeve as if he were some five year old boy trying to get someone much olders attention.

They had just arrived at a tastefully furnished inn and Sanzo was looking forward to reading the paper and smoking his unfiltered marbalo in peace. Hakkai had just left to go grocery shopping, at the market down the street and oddly enough Goku had told Hakkai that we wouldn't like to tag along like he usually did. Goku's eyes expanded in fear as he told Sanzo about the book he had earlier seen.

"And he got all mean 'an stuff" Goku finished quickly. Sanzo looked at Goku in surprise for a moment, and then reached his pretty leather glove clad arm up to his head to brush his blond wispy hair from his face, and to Goku's surprise Sanzo started to laugh.

"Goku you are such a damn drama queen, stupid monkey. Hakkai keeps a whole bunch of journals and organizers to keep record of our journey so far, I'm sure thats what it was. I can't believe you wasted my precious time on this crap." Sanzo let out another giggle, and then picked up the paper and motioned his hand in the other direction to signify that Goku should leave now.

Just as Goku heaved his chest in embarrassment Gojyo walked into the room, a towel on top of this gorgeous clean hair. He was wearing jeans and a white undershirt and his tall frame was dripping wet. He winked at Sanzo and said "Does this make you hot priest?" Sanzo threw an ashtray in the direction of Gojyo but Gojyo skillfully dodged and the ashtray was the silver lamp's fate instead. Gojyo smirked and then said

"Onto a more serious matter, I heard what you and Goku were talking about, and I don't think its right to treat it like a joke, I mean its probably a _diary _confessing his undying love for me!" Gojyo smiled revealing his extremely white teeth. He was kidding about the last part although it would secretly THRILL him if this were true. "Any way I say we find it and see if the little bitch has been writing about us, c'mon Goku."

Sanzo scoffed and this idea and then said, "I'm not a teenage girl, I don't go reading other peoples diaries if that's what it is." and then he flipped his hair out of his face as if he were too cool for that, although everyone knows he's just as interested as the others. Gojyo shrugged and ushered Goku into the room of the inn that they were staying at. The inn had one bedroom and one living area reserved for the Sanzo party that Sanzo was currently occupying. The bedroom has four twin beds with light blue sheets and white blankets and pillows. Gojyo's corner of the room has his clothes and pornographic magazines spread out on the bed, Goku's had all the contents of his suitcase all over the place in an extremely unattractive way. Sanzo hadn't touched his bed and his stuff still remained packed in his bags, and Hakkai's bed was neat as a pin, he had remade the bed, taken all of his stuff and positioned it into drawers and his shoes were neatly paired against the wall. Goku rubbed his hands together, he didn't know where to begin looking.

Gojyo started under the bed and Goku looked in between the sheets. About a half hour later they both hadn't had any success and Hakkai's stuff was sprawled out and all messed up. Sanzo's figure shaded the doorway and his cold voice began to speak.

"Everyone knows that people hide their diary's under the mattress. Look under there." Goku and Gojyo looked at each other wordlessly and wondered silently how he knew that. Actually Sanzo had been watching a Japanese soap where the mother was looking for her daughters diary and he had found the show very educational. The show was very popular, for teenage GIRLS. Anyway so Gojyo lifts the mattress and Goku sees the same notebook as earlier!

Gojyo smiled and patted Goku on the head. "'Atta boy Goku, now lets open this baby up." but before he could turn to the first page Sanzo rushed in and read over his shoulder. (So much for not being a snoop right?). As soon as they had all read the first passage they read it over, and over, and over. All three men has immediately wished they hadn't opened this cursed book. In neat scribble hand righting it read,

May 3rd

Dear diary,

Today was almost bearable. Were were riding in jeep and Gojyo of COURSE has to taunt Goku and make him cry. He acts more like a child then a young adult. I was trying to concentrate on the road and for ONCE Goku wasn't saying 'wahhhh I'm hungry!' in that whiny little voice of his. But as if on cue he starts to yell and scream, I wanted to throw him out of the car right then and there and run him over, that would give me great pleasure. Then we stop at this tacky restaurant, you'd think that Sanzo with his incredible credit card could at _**LEAST**_ afford to take us someplace _**NICE**_. Of course as soon as Goku starts to whine Sanzo doesn't do _ANYTHING_ as if it's my responsibility. I would love to run HIM over as well. And not only that but later we'll be going to an inn with ONE bedroom, again Sanzo being CHEAP with someone else's money. At least get me and Gojyo our own rooms, in private to be together, thats what I hope for, but that pervert still doesn't know how much I want him. So he can go underneath my wheels with the others as well, I'll write more later because you see, I'm out shopping for FOOD again, because I aways have to do the errands as if I enjoy them. Ta Ta

"Shit" Gojyo said still aghast of what was before him. "But Hakkai always smiles and says that he loves to do the shopping" Goku said astounded. "Damn, one journal entry and we're already getting run over by the jeep." Sanzo said unbelievably. Gojyo started to turn to previous entries and no one knew what to expect. Not one of the three boys could prepare themselves for the horror to come.

Authors la la land:

Hey! Wow ending in a cliffy, thats pretty lame but it works. So sorry its taken forever to write more, in fact uhm I forgot I had this story on here, you know the pressures of middle school and family life and blah blah blah, actually the only time I have to write is during the summer. Yeah so moving along the only reason I remembered it is because my e-mail told me that someone put my story on their fav's list, so aww thanks! And then I read it and though 'hmm why did I EVER stop writing?' Right so I know exactly whats gonna happen and I've got some good idea's so the story should go on from here, any idea's suggestions, or questions message me or write a review, even just to say 'hey'. Thanks for reading! Your feedback means a lot,

Love always

Ellie

oh and by the way I'm sorry if you reviewed and I never replied back to say 'thanks' I usually do, but in all truth sometimes I just don't feel like it! But don't stop, I'm bound to answer some time or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Cho Hakkai's Diary: Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything was going as per usual today. We were about twenty miles from the nearest town, and my companions were squabbling as usual. All of the sudden Hakaru swerved out of the road to avoid hitting some badly dressed men. On closer inspection they appeared to be youkai. Why they can't invest on some clothing that doesn't involve leather vests and capri pants is beyond me. And surprise, surprise they wanted the scripture. So we were forced to kill them off before continuing on our oh so fun journey. What fail to understand is, how come all three of my companions have proper weapons except me. I mean Sanzo has the scripture and the gun! I would even settle for a pathetic stick like Goku's but it's always 'No Hakkai, use your chi powers'. That takes energy. Energy I would rather be spending in the bedroom with Gojyo. You'd think he would get my not too subtle hints, but he's wasting too much time and energy fighting with Goku and picking up women. I suppose he's going through the stage where he wants to experiment with things like that. I mean, even I went through that when I had that incestuous fling with my sister/girlfriend. I just hope he'll get over it soon and realize my feelings for him before it's too late. In that I mean before I kill him, because I'm getting really close. Maybe he's repulsed by the fact that I only have one eye. I really wish I hadn't taken it out. Oh well.. off to bed I guess to dream of the slow and painful demise of my companions. _

"This some weird shit" Sanzo said, pulling a cigarette out of his robes and taking a drag. He seemed the least fazed by this new diary entry, as Gojyo was blushing furiously and Goku's eyes were huge with fear. Anyhow they didn't have any time to respond because just then they heard Hakkai enter the room they booked.

"Damn it!" Gojyo whispered loudly, slamming the diary shut and dropping it as if just touching it incriminated him. "Goku go distract him while I try and get his stuff back how it was." There was panic and urgency in Gojyo's voice. Goku jumped up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the living area of the inn.

"Oh hi Goku, I picked up some of your favorite groceries at the market, I'll bet you're hungry aren't you?" Hakkai said with a smile. Goku gulped and shook his head. "What's wrong Goku, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Hakkai laughed. "Go clean up and I'll make us all some dinner." Goku walked off eyes still wide and scared. He stopped back into the bedroom to see Gojyo tucking in Hakkai's sheets, everything seemed to be the way Hakkai had left them to Goku's relief. Gojyo put on a fresh shirt and stood in front of the mirror trying to tame his crimson hair.

"What are you doing that for Gojyo?" Goku asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sanzo smirked, "He wants to make sure he looks alright for his boyfriend." Gojyo didn't even have it in him to throw something at Sanzo for the smart ass remark.

Dinner that night was unusually quiet aside from the frequent compliments Hakkai received about his food. Goku cleared his throat.

"Ahem... Hakkai you're eye patch looks- Ow! Gojyo why'd ya kick me?" Hakkai smiled patiently. "What I meant to say was, you're... uh"

"I think the word you're looking for is monocle" Hakkai offered. "Right. Um your monocle looks... nice" This comment was verified with many grunts of agreement from Sanzo and Gojyo who didn't look up from their food. Hakkai smiled pleasantly. "Well thank you Goku."

For the first time after dinner was finished, every member of the Sanzo ikkou helped clean up.

Hahah I haven't written in forever! I think I was like in 7th grade when I started this story and now here I am about to start junior year! I may have gotten a little carried away with this chapter but I'm just warming up to writing again so forgive me. As always reviews are ridiculously helpful and always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
